Queen of the Night (song)
| recorded = 1991 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 3:06 | label = Arista | writer = | producer = | prev_title = Run to You | prev_year = 1993 | next_title = Something in Common | next_year = 1993 | misc = }} }} "Queen of the Night" is a song co-written and performed by American pop/R&B singer Whitney Houston. It was the fifth and final single released from her multi-platinum soundtrack The Bodyguard, and it is played during the closing credits of the film of the same name. "Queen of the Night" is an uptempo pop rock/dance number, with Houston expressing how she "rules the club scene", proclaiming herself "queen of the night". "Queen of the Night" was released to US radio in November 1993 and peaked at number 36 on the Hot 100 Airplay and number 1 on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play chart, becoming Houston's fifth number 1 dance single. Due to Billboard's charting requirements at that time, singles without a commercial release were ineligible to chart on the [[Billboard Hot 100|''Billboard Hot 100]]. The single was released in several other countries and peaked at number 14 in the UK. Critical reception Chris Willman of the ''L.A. Times assessed the song negatively: "The only obvious dud (on the album) is 'Queen of the Night,' a silly stab at hard-rock that's almost a dead ringer for En Vogue's "Free Your Mind", particularly where her vocals are multi tracked."http://articles.latimes.com/1992-11-22/entertainment/ca-1891_1_whitney-houston The New York Times's Stephen Holden gave a similar review: "Only 'Queen of the Night,' a run-of-the-mill dance tune, falls below par."https://www.nytimes.com/1992/12/20/arts/record-brief-944292.html A positive review came from AllMusic, which called it "a first-rate urban pop song that skillfully captures Houston at her best."http://www.allmusic.com/album/the-bodyguard-original-motion-picture-soundtrack-mw0000180918 Popdose compared its production to Janet Jackson's "Black Cat." CD Universe's review was also positive: "Elsewhere Houston continues to mine her rich vein of ornate balladry and pop-flavored dance workouts, on her own 'Queen Of The Night,' with its percolating upbeat production a la L.A. Reid & Babyface."http://www.cduniverse.com/productinfo.asp?pid=1110178&style=music&fulldesc=T USA Today writer James T. Jones IV. called this song a surprise, "rocking" tune. Music video The music video for "Queen of the Night" is the full performance Houston gives in the motion picture The Bodyguard. In the film, the performance is interrupted by violence. Live performances In live performances by Houston, the song's arrangement was faithful to the 1993 CJ Mackintosh remix, which was used during Houston's The Bodyguard World Tour (1993-1994) and also for her performance at the 1994 Soul Train Music Awards. Track listings ;Japan CD single #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Single Edit) – 3:21 #"Queen of the Night" (Album Version) – 3:06 ;UK CD maxi-single #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Single Edit) – 3:21 #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Master Mix) – 6:35 #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Instrumental Mix) – 9:35 #"Queen of the Night" (Mackapella Mix) – 5:21 #"Queen of the Night" (Dub of the Night) – 5:21 ;Additional mixes #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Single Edit) – 3:13 (UK cassette single) #"Queen of the Night" (CJ's Single Edit) – 4:04 (UK 12") #"Queen Of The Night" (CJ Mackintosh Mix) - 3:46 (Whitney: Greatest Hits, Disc 2 - CJ's Single Edit with roughly 20 extra seconds of music at the end) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Popular culture This song was covered by American Idol contestant Haley Scarnato in 2006. This song was covered during Australian singer Delta Goodrem's Believe Again Tour at various locations throughout Australia in 2009. The 2009 ''X Factor'' contestants also performed this song on Sunday, October 18, 2009 as a group performance. Contestant Stacey Solomon, who came third, performed this song on The X Factor Live Tour 2010. The independent, web-based, electronic/dubstep artist known as Futret released a remix/crossover-cover of the song in early February 2012.https://web.archive.org/web/20120801010818/http://futret.bandcamp.com/track/queen-of-the-night The song is also mentioned in the show Bob's Burgers, the episode O.T.: The Outside Toilet in which the character Gene talks to an expensive talking toilet, who can answer any of your questions. Gene asks "Who is the queen of the night?" and the toilet responds saying "Whitney Houston". The song was covered by Monika Linkytė in week two of ''"Eurovizijos" dainų konkurso nacionalinė atranka''. Madame Tussauds Hollywood's wax figure of Houston depicts her performance of the title song in the bodyguard. References External links * Queen of the Night at Discogs Category:Whitney Houston songs Category:1993 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Song recordings produced by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Babyface (musician) Category:Songs written by Daryl Simmons Category:Songs written by L.A. Reid Category:1992 songs Category:1991 songs Category:American pop rock songs Category:New jack swing songs Category:American hip hop songs